Tones and I
Toni Watson better known by her stage name Tones and I was born and raised in Mount Martha on the Mornington Peninsula. She learned how to play keyboards and drum pads at high school and later gathered experience performing local gigs and festivals. In September 2017, Tones traveled to Byron Bay, New South Wales to try busking for the first time. On her first night busking she met Jackson Walkden-Brown who soon later became her manager. Tones’ busking success led her to quit her retail job in Melbourne and fully commit to her new career. Tones spent 2018 living between Walkden-Brown’s home in the Gold Coast hinterland and out of her van in Byron Bay, writing music and busking full time. Later in 2018, Tones and I won Battle of the Buskers at Buskers by the Creek. In February 2019, Tones signed a co-management deal with Artists Only and Lemon Tree Music. On 15 February 2019, Tones and I uploaded her debut single "Johnny Run Away" to an Australian website that publishes the music of unsigned artists. The track was recorded with Australian producer and songwriter Konstantin Kersting. "Johnny Run Away" was added to full rotation on Australian alternative radio station triple j the following week and received positive reviews from staff and presenters. Two weeks later, on 1 March 2019, Tones and I officially released "Johnny Run Away". The song reached a peak of #12 on the Australian music chart and #83 in Ireland. On 10 May 2019, Tones and I released "Dance Monkey". The song reached #1 in 23 countries' official charts including Australia, Austria, Belgium, China, Denmark, Finland, France, Germany, Ireland, Italy, Japan, Netherlands, New Zealand, Norway, South Africa, Sweden, Switzerland and the United Kingdom. In Australia, she broke the record for the most weeks atop the ARIA Singles Chart by an Australian artist. Due to the worldwide success of her song "Dance Monkey", she was nominated for 8 ARIA music awards. In May 2019, she also performed at the Big Pineapple Music Festival, as well as opening Splendour in the Grass 2019 as the triple j Unearthed Splendour in the Grass' competition winner, where she broke the record for the biggest crowd of an opening set at Splendour. In July 2019, Tones and I released "Never Seen the Rain" and announced the release of her debut extended play The Kids Are Coming. In September 2019, Tones and I performed "Dance Monkey" and "The Kids Are Coming" at Australia’s premier sporting event - the 2019 AFL Grand Final with 100,000 people in attendance. At an unspecified point in 2019 she released a song titled Jimmy which peaked at #79 in Australia, and #24 on the New Zealand Hot 100. On Friday 13th December 2019 Dance Monkey remained top of the UK Singles Chart for a eleventh consecutive week, becoming the longest running number one single of the year 2019, and the longest held UK #1 single by a female artist breaking the record of ten weeks held by Whitney Houston's 'I Will Always Love You' and Rihanna's single featuring rapper Jay Z entitled Umbrella. Despite breaking the aforementioned record she failed to get to 12 consecutive weeks as UK Official #1 Single, instead slipping down nine places to #10 on Friday 20th December 2019, which was the Christmas placements chart, thus missing out on being the Christmas #1 of 2019 to LadBaby's I Love Sausage Rolls. The following week on Friday 27th December 2019 the song fell down another ten places on the official Top 40 Singles chart to #20. On Friday 3rd January 2020 Dance Monkey went back up fifteen places to #5. On Friday 10th January 2020 Dance Monkey fell down a place to #6. On Friday 17th January 2020 Dance Monkey fell down yet another four places to #10. On Friday 24th January 2020 Dance Monkey fell down a further four place to #14. On Friday 31st January 2020 Dance Monkey rose up two places from #14 to #12. On Friday 7th February 2020 Dance Monkey fell down two places from #12 to #14. Track Discography * Johnny Run Away (Tones and I) * Dance Monkey (Tones and I) * Never Seen the Rain (Tones and I) * The Kids are Coming (Tones and I) * Jimmy (Tones and I) Category:Foreign singing talent Category:Albums Category:Singers